The Other Way Around
by Cookie L3n L3n
Summary: For once, it seems Arthur is the one getting on a sleepy Alfred's nerves. Though Alfred soon discovers something better to spend his time with then just sleeping the day away...His Iggy-Piggy sure is the cutest !   USUK Super Fluff Oneshot :3


**((A/N: Sadly, this is a strange, fluffy little oneshot for my sister..loosely based on our strangeness 8B))**

"Mmmm, oh god, I can't wait to just lay down!" Alfred smiled to himself at the thought and yawned as he walked up to the door of his apartment. "Now where did I put those keys..."  
>Said blonde was so tired from the crazy party he and a few of his friends held at Gilbert's house last night. He had fallen asleep there, but not to much comfort. Now at eleven AM, clothes tattered, hungover and tired, Alfred wanted nothing less then a long afternoon nap. He had groggily made his way back home and was now fishing in his coat pockets for his keyring.<br>"Oh, there they are..." He smiled slightly as he located the jingling devices and unlocked his front door with ease. Eagerly yet exhaustedly he shuffled his way over to his living room, his eyes half closed, he was about to throw himself on the couch and just sleep the day away when suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
>He jumped in shock. "AGH! NO! I ALREADY TOLD YOU TO STOP DOING THAT, FRANCIS!" But when he rubbed his eyes to look at the offender it certainly wasn't Francis's devious blue eyes he was staring into, but rather confused, sparkly green ones.<br>"Alfred," Arthur said calmly, a bit comically. "How dare you confuse me with that tosser! No, I came over to see how you were doing..." His features grew slightly serious.  
>Alfred tensed. "I didn't do it, Daddy, I sware!" He half joked, sprawling himself across the couch on his back. "and that's great and all, but Dude, I'm tired so...don't let the door hit you on the way out!"<br>Arthur would've been bewildered if it wasn't Alfred showing such manners. Still, it upset him. "Bloody Git!" He invited himself to sit at the second couch across from Alfred and crossed his legs. "We haven't talked in a long time! I heard you were having some party with your troublemaking friends and I thought I'd see if you were alright! Must you be so rude?"  
>the Brit almost sounded truly insulted.<br>Alfred groaned in annoyance. He was not in the mood to put up with an overprotective Englishman right now, all he wanted to do was sleep...but the slight tremble in the green-eyed man's voice and the indignant look on his face was getting to him. Still, he threw his arm over his eyes and decided to try to pretend he fell asleep, then maybe Arthur would leave.  
>There were a few moments of silence as Alfred tried to even out his breathing. Then some shuffling, and finally Alfred felt something fluffy hit his stomach, he nearly jerked from surprise.<br>"Are you falling asleep on me!" The Brit threw yet another pillow at the American.  
>Alfred groaned again and squirmed, pushing the pillows off him.<br>"Go away, Iggy-Piggy..."  
>"Ugh! You know how I hate that nickname! You simply can't fall asleep mid-day it will ruin your sleeping patterns! I'm trying to be nice here and you're just ignoring me! I won't stand for it!"<br>"Then can you leave for it or something and let me sleep?"  
>Arthur nearly gasped at the snappy tone in the usually bright and playful young man's voice. "Alfred!"<br>"Noooo,"  
>"Alfred! Get up and talk to me!"<br>"Nooooo,"  
>"Alfred!"<br>"Noooooooo,"  
>"...I'm lonely..."<br>"Damn!"  
>In a flurry mix of frustration and annoyance Alfred sat up on the couch and crossed his arms, pouting up at the lemon-blonde standing in front of him. Reluctantly, he patted the spot on the couch next to him. "Fine, sit, talk."<br>Arthur glared back slightly but then seated himself beside the cranky blue-eyed man. There, he crossed his arms as well and turned his head away.  
>"Oh come on! What's your problem now?"<br>"You don't even want to talk to me!"  
>"Not right now!"<br>Arhur looked back at the American and they shared an unfriendly eye-contact sequence, both glaring and crossing their arms like kindergarten enemies. Then Alfred smiled slightly.  
>"Cute,"<br>"What?" Arthur blinked in confusion a moment.  
>"Your pouty face!"<br>Arthur blushed furiously and shook his head. "What are you talking about? Goodness you're becoming an uneccessary pervert like Francis, aren't you?"  
>Alfred grinned devilishly and uncrossed his arms to poke Arthur's flushed cheek, he replied in a bad mock British accent- "How dare you confuse me with that tosser!"<br>Arhur eyed him dangerously. "You think you're funny,"  
>"In fact, I do!" Alfred laughed almost hysterically at the annoyed look on his Iggy-Piggy's face.<br>"Yes well you're not!" Arthur looked away again.  
>Suddenly Alfred felt guilty once more. "Meh, you're too sensitive!"<br>"Shut up, you twit! I'm just thinking!"  
>"About what?"<br>"Shut up!"  
>It was Alfred's turn to be offended. "Fiiiine, sheesh!" He layed back down against the couch, this time curling up slightly as not to kick Arthur sitting at the end of it. He closed his eyes and decided maybe he'd try and fall asleep for real so the naggy British blonde would leave.<br>A few more moments of silence passed, and Alfred found himself just inches away from drifting into a deep and much needed slumber when suddenly he heard a loud, sad sigh.  
>He decided to ignore it and shift slightly, hugging the squishy couch cushion as he layed his cheek against it.<br>Another long, loud, sad sigh.  
>Alfred closed his eyes slightly tighter.<br>An even longer sad sigh.  
>Alfred was about to yell some serious profanities when suddenly he heard soft chuckling. He opened his eyes to see Arthur holding his hand out to what seemed like nothing. "I'm fine, I'm fine." He smiled brightly. "Oh, yes I love that subject!"<br>'_Oh great_,' Alfred thought with an exasperated sigh of his own. '_He's at it again...freaky!' _  
>The golden blonde sleepyhead tried to fall asleep again and ignore Arthur's strange engagements with the air, but the conversation and all the laughing was bugging him.<br>"Earl Grey is most likely the best! After all it does taste delicious and it smells simply delightful!" The Brit practically giggled.  
>Alfred couldn't help but face-palm. "Coca Cola," He muttered.<br>This turned the Brit's attention to him. "What?"  
>"Screw tea! Coke is the best!" He sat up again and smirked at the once-again annoyed Arthur.<br>He didn't expect what happened next, Arthur almost grew teary eyed. "Do you have to disagree with everything I do? and insult me so much? Goodness, where's your respect for all I've done for you? Cared for you nearly all your childhood..."  
>Alfred blinked. Oh no, not that story agan..."Hey! Hey hey hey! S-Stop it! Not cool, dude!" He scooted closer to the shaken-up, spikey-haired blonde and patted his back gently.<br>"I-I didn't mean it! Tea is great, yeah! Tea is awesome..." Suddenly Arthur laughed, almost evily and pushed Alfred away from him and down on the couch.  
>"Oh, I know! I just wanted to make you feel guilty and hear you say that! Serves you right, Disrespectful Tosser!" He smiled triumphantly as he stood and walked back over the other maroon-colored couch, taking his seat there again.<br>Alfred felt stupid if only for a moment, then sat back up on the couch again, glaring over at the Brit. "You're a real jerk these days, Daddy."  
>Arthur laughed. "I could say the same to you! Also, you're getting weaker! Seeing how I easily pushed you down, I'm getting stronger!" The imaginative tea-lover beamed.<br>Alfred grinned wickedly. "Oh, yeah right! I so let you push me down!"  
>"Wanna bet?"<br>"Come at me, Bro!"  
>"Why don't you come over here? Too scared? Or lazy like you Americans just are?"<br>"Oh, that's it you Sweater-Vest-Wearing Freak!"  
>In a matter of seconds Alfred had sprang from his spot on one couch over to the other, tackling Arthur down into a complicated position, and the two squirmed, pushed and kicked at eachother, Alfred trying desperatly to straddle the Brit and said Brit trying his best to avoid such vulnerability.<br>"Wow! Stronger my ass! You squirm like a little girl!" Alfred laughed as he tried dodging some of the Englishman's fierce kicks to his stomach.  
>"You Wanker! You sound like such a bloody creeper when you say things like that!"<br>"Bite me!"  
>"Ew, no! Who knows what kind of sick American rabies I could catch?"<br>"You racist, Bro?"  
>"You mad, Bro?"<br>"Haha! Sounds weird when you say it!"  
>"Pfff- When I say it? Really now? At least I don't have that dreaded silly accent you do!"<br>"Oh, Talk to me about it, you 'Bloody Git'!"  
>"That sounds odd when you say it!"<br>"Then let us never borrow eachothers insults!"  
>"...Agreed."<br>Even through their heated struggling the whole thing was light hearted as they laughed and shuffled around until finally Alfred was able to worm his way between the scone-lover's thighs and hold his hands down firmly above his head.  
>Iggy blushed a dark red and glared up at the smirking man above him. "Let me up! You are like Francis, you little pervert!"<br>"Oh come on, it's nothing more then a little wrestling! You're the one with the dirty mind!"  
>Arthur blinked a minute. "Well I never! I am not! You're the one on top of <em>me, <em>You Bugger!"  
>"That's because I'm a whole lot stronger then you! Ha ha, see what happens when you challenge us amazing Americans? We always win, Dude!"<br>"Well, I'm not so sure about that, but you certainly do always succeed in making me sick to my stomach! Now get off at once!"  
>"What are you going to do about it?"<br>"...Cry,"  
>"You wouldn't!"<br>"I would!" Already the crocodile tears were forming in the glossy green eyes staring up at him from below, oh how Alfred hated it when Iggy went all weird and "_Shota_" on him, as Kiku had called it.  
>"Jeez! Okay okay, you whiny freak!" Alfred released the currently-dramatic British man and removed himself from atop him, he shuffled over to sit on the couch opposite him again.<br>Arthur laughed slightly and sat up, adjusting his clothes and sitting against the back of the couch properly. "Americans don't always win!"  
>"Yeah well, that's totally because we don't cry our way out of things! God, are you on your man PMS again or something?"<br>Arthur gave him an unamused look. "Very funny,"  
>"Don't look at me like that, Mr. Grumpy Fish!"<br>"You bug me and I feel like making faces, sue me."  
>"You're cuter when you smile!"<br>Arthur nearly, very ungentlemanly, choked on his spit. His face heated up in embarrassment yet again. "Excuse me?"  
>Alfred laughed as the Brit coughed in a flustered fit. "You heard me, Dude, you're really cute all the time, but especially when you're smiling!" The American beamed and almost blushed a little himself.<br>"Y-You..You! What kind of crack did you steal, Alfred! You _must _be overly tired! You're all sixes and sevens!"  
>Alfred bit his lip and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh...Yeah...I'm just tired, sorry!"<br>"I'll say," Arthur calmed down a little and shook his head. "Maybe I should just let you sleep..."  
>"Nah, it's cool. I'm more awake now!" Alfred laughed nervously, Arthur couldn't tell if he had somehow hurt his feelings or if perhaps the American was really just overexerted from lack of good sleep. "I actually think I'mma go take a shower."<br>"Oh, I see. Good idea I suppose, you smell of heavy liquor and look like some strange American hipster with all their odd fashion." Arthur smiled slightly. "You don't suppose you still have some tea here?" Arthur used to come over more often, not too long ago before he became busy with his work, and he would always bring tea to stash in Alfred's cupboards for whenever he payed him a visit.  
>Alfred chuckled and stood, slowly heading for the linen closet to fetch some towels. "Um yeah, I bet there is. I never drink it anyways, and I know none of the guys would!" The guys being Gilbert, Ludwig, Feliciano, Kiku, Francis, Matthew, and Mathias; the friends Alfred "chilled" with the most.<br>"Ah, I see. Well I'll just go ahead and make some if that's alright." Either way Arthur stood and headed for the kitchen.  
>"Yeah, it's fine, whatever." Alfred called after him. "Just don't like, make a mess! Or I'll tackle you again!"<br>"Mmhm I'm so sure!" Arthur's laugh rang through the house as he called from the kitchen. "I wouldn't make a mess anyway, you Git!"  
>"I know, I knooow! I do this because I love you!~~" Alfred danced his way to the bathroom, blushing slightly.<br>Arthur stiffened from his place by the stove, the dreaded blush creeping back onto his cheeks. "W-What?"  
>"YEAH!" Alfred slipped his way into the bathroom and locked the door quickly, flipping on the loud fan as to not be able to hear any smart-ass remarks the Brit might give that would ruin the fluttery feeling in his heart. He took a long and happy shower, singing strange songs of butterflies and cake that echoed through the house and made Iggy-Piggy laugh to himself. <p>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XxLATERxX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alfred hadn't realized how long he'd been in the shower, about an hour, for by the time he got out it was about one-thirty PM. When he exited the bathroom, wearing nothing but his American flag boxers and a towel draped arouund his neck, he was surprised to find Arthur all curled up on the couch, sleeping soundly and snuggled into Alfred's own stars and stripes decorated blanket.  
>He looked so adorable, innocent and peaceful. Alfred couldn't help but grin at the sight. An empty tea cup and a plastic cup filled with ice and coke sat at the coffee table in the middle of the couches, and Alfred laughed. "You're too cuuuute, Iggy-Piggy."<br>Overtaken by the fluffy-sweetness of the moment and the warm feeling in his heart increasing ten-fold, Alfred leaned down to plant a soft kiss on the sleeping Brit's forehead. Then he giggled like a school girl, feeling proud of himself and knowing Arthur would probably appreciate something so princely and romantic, had he been awake.  
>Sighing in happiness, he brushed back some of the attractive, proper man's hair gently with his fingers. He could feel his soft breathing against his own lips as he hovered over him, and it made him smile. He wanted to kiss every part of Arthur's cute face, but he held back, in fear Arthur might wake up and start a frenzy.<br>He resorted in gently stroking his quick-tempered friend's soft, full cheek, which was still flushed slightly...probably from sleep, Alfred figured.  
>Lost in his thoughts of his frienemy's beauty, he hardly noticed the green eyes he loved so much flutter open. "Alfred..." He muttered, said American felt the cheek he carressed go warmer.<br>"W-Whoa, Arthur!" Alfred shot up and moved his hands away, it was his turn to blush furiously and cough akwardly. "Sorry...you..um...Had something on your face."  
>"No, no, no." Arthur gave Alfred a look as if he was mad at him. "Come back here this instant."<br>Alfred gulped and leaned back over the Brit slightly. "Are you gonna slap me...?"  
>Arthur suddenly smiled and reached up to place his hands behind Alfred's head. "No, you silly twit." and before Alfred had time to react Arthur was kissing him, very softly and shyly, but it was still so intimate. Alfred kissed back passionately, the way their moist lips melded so perfectly made his heart nearly jump from his chest.<br>When Arthur pulled away he was blushing harder then he ever had before, and Alfred matched this. They smiled at eachother, in a dizzy, romantic haze, as they looked into eachother's eyes.  
>"I love you, too..." Arthur gave him another tiny peck on the lips. "Tosser..."<br>Alfred couldn't help but chuckle.

Yes, "cute" was definitely a perfect word to describe his little Iggy-Piggy.~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XxFINxX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-LAND.

**((A/N: Oh the fluff xD! I can't believe I finished this in one day...within a few hours...wow! Hope you guys liked! And this is soooo fanservice, because I'm not even that big a fan of USUK! Don't get me wrong I love USUK, but I also love FrUK and UKUS equally...*dodges USUK fangirls's tomatoes* xD;; Well see ya later! And to everyone following my other Spamano story, "Sparkles", don't worry I'm currently working on the next chapter! Sorry I'm taking so long, I get busy! Reviews are loved! Bye!~~))**  
><em><br>_


End file.
